Cupcake (Kilobots)
Cupcake is a US Antweight class robot built by Cyberdyne Systems. It is a modified Viper kit, upgraded with stronger armor and magnets for increased downforce. The robot is quite similar to teammates Fire Ant, Rainbow Barf, and Cookie, and all four are driven by the children of the Cyberdyne Systems team, and each are adorned with custom pencil-crayon decals. Cupcake has been reasonably successful in battle, finishing as the runner-up at its inaugural event in both its class and in the rumble. Robot History Kilobots XXXVI Cupcake first fought vertical spinner Chop, which was being driven by an audience member. Although footage from this fight has been lost, we know Cupcake won this fight and advanced. Cupcake next fought fellow Viper kit DERP bot. Both drove at one another and circled around one another, before Cupcake drove around and stopped near the pit. DERP bot attempted to move in and push but missed, leaving itself going head on with Cupcake, who easily overpowered DERP bot and pitted it. Cupcake then fought two-wheeled wedge Tasmanian Devil. Footage from this fight has been lost, but we know Cupcake won this fight and advanced to the finals. In the finals, Cupcake met teammate Fire Ant, which had advanced through the loser's bracket. Cupcake lost to Fire Ant twice, and therefore finished as the runner-up in the antweight rookie class. Cupcake wasn't done yet, and returned for the antweight rumble. In the end the last two bots were Fire Ant and Cupcake in a rematch. In the end, Fire Ant won the antweight rumble. Kilobots XXXVII Cupcake fought fellow Viper kit Lift its first fight. Cupcake lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. In the loser's bracket, Cupcake fought Sawful, a large V-shaped robot armed with a vertical sawblade. As the match began, the two robots charged at one another, but Cupcake stopped, re-adjusted, and missed its charge, passing around Sawful. Sawful turned and caught Cupcake as it tried to move away, tossing it into the air with its sawblade. Cupcake charged again, pushing Sawful briefly before being thrown away again by Sawful's blade. Sawful and Cupcake danced around a bit more, before Cupcake drove hard into Sawful, catching it and pushing it around the red hazard twice in a loop. Sawful got away, moving away, and the robot began to shake as the saw came loose again, flinging directly up into the air and coming straight down on top of Sawful, slicing through the wooden body. Sawful and Cupcake then got stuck together, with Sawful unable to push the beached Cupcake. Cupcake managed to free itself, and got around the side of Sawful, pushing it hard nearly into the pit. Sawful managed to move out of danger, but the charge seemed to have damaged its drivetrain, as it couldn't move away from the wall, only managing to spin and occasionally move slightly. Cupcake came back, pushing Sawful into the wall one more time. Sawful couldn't move anymore, and it was counted out, giving Cupcake the win by knockout. Next, Cupcake fought four-wheeled pusher Mini Turtle. Cupcake won this fight and advanced. Cupcake's next opponent was Chopper, a horizontal bar spinner. Cupcake lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Cupcake returned for the antweight rumble, although for this fight it loaned its titanium front wedge to Cookie, instead using the stock Viper kit's polycarbonate wedge. In the end, Cookie won the antweight rumble. Kilobots XL Cupcake's first opponent was tracked flail spinner Treadnought. Cupcake was having technical issues in this fight, as it seemed barely able to move around the arena. After a few bumps from Treadnought, Cupcake stopped moving entirely and was counted out, dropping into the loser's bracket. Next, Cupcake fought fellow Viper kit Spin. Cupcake was still suffering drive issues in this fight, and eventually Spin's horizontal blade sliced through Cupcake's exposed power wire, knocking it out and eliminating Cupcake from the tournament. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 6 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Kitbots